harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Renee (AP)
Renee 'is one of the 10 available bachelorettes in ''Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. '' Like your main character, Renee is a hard working farm hand. She helps her parents Cain and Hanna at the family run Horn Ranch. During business hours, Renee helps her family by taking care of the ranch's animals. She is passionate about her work, loves the outdoors, and is an excellent cook. She has a very carefree but caring personality. Like Toby she also loves to fish, and can be seen fishing at the Flute Fields bridge on Wednesdays when Horn Ranch is closed. She lives with her parents, and rarely ever leaves the Flute Fields area. Renee enjoys animal products, flowers, and is crazy about strawberries and dishes made with it! She is available at the start of the game, and there are no requirements to unlock her. 'Gifts 'Marriage Requirements' There are no requirements to unlock Renee when you start the game, and so you can begin courting her right away. You will need to build Renee's heart points by giving her gifts, and watching events. To marry in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, a bachelor/bachelorette must be at 9 hearts. Additionally, you must have a level 2 house or bigger, watch all of their events, and use the blue feather to propose. 'Heart Events' For each bachelor or bachelorette in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, there are a set of events that occur at different heart levels. You must witness them all in order to marry. Events occur at: 2 hearts, 4 hearts, 5 hearts, and 7 hearts. At 9 hearts, you can propose, and you will witness an event where the two of you get engaged. There is also an event for your wedding. You can check heart levels by going into the menu of your game at any time. You also recieve a letter in the mail at 6 hearts. Gift (2 Heart Event) You will recieve a gift from Renee when she is at a heart level of 2. This event will automatically occur, as you walk out of your home.Renee will meet you in the morning, and asks if you want a gift that she's brought by. 250px|right| Renee has got some extra eggs from the farm, and wants to share with you. Surely, being a fellow farmer you can appreciate the gesture. Accepting Renee's present will make her happy, as well as give you a Good Chicken Egg. If you turn down her gift, Renee will be upset, and you will lose heart points with her. Gift (4 Heart Event) The event for getting Renee to 4 hearts is very similar to the 2 heart event. 250px|right| Renee will meet you at your home at the start of the day, as you walk outside. This event automatically occurs. Renee's second gift is some home cooked Stew! She's made too much, and again, wants to share it with somebody. She will ask if you want to take the gift, and you can either accept or decline. If you accept her gift, Renee will be very happy. She really hopes you can eat the Stew to replenish your energy, she knows how it is to work hard! If you decline her present, Renee will be upset and you will lose heart points with her. Date (5 Heart Event) When Renee has a heart level of 5 or more hearts, you can ask her to go on a date with you. This time, Renee will not come to your house. You must go and ask her yourself. On a sunny day, find Renee and talk to her before noon. Instead of regular dialogue, a scene will play where Renee says she's been looking for you! She was hoping that you'd join her for some fishing later on in the day. If you accept the request, Renee will want you to meet her at the Flute Fields Watermill around 16:00. 250px|right| If you're going to meet Renee, be at the Flute Fields Watermill by 16:00, and don't be late! When Renee arrives, the two of you go fishing. Renee compliments you on your fishing skills, and asks if you like fishing. Answering positively will win you affection points with Renee. She says that she will cook you a meal with fish sometime! At the end of the evening, she will thank you for the time you've spent with her, and go home. Standing Renee up for the date will result in losing heart points. Confession (7 Heart Event) When you have been courting Renee for awhile, and manage to work her up to 7 hearts, you can trigger another event. Find Renee and talk to her before noon. She will ask you to meet her at the Lighthouse at 16:00 (4PM). She has something important that she wants to talk to you about, so don't be late! Walk to the Lighthouse around 16:00, and Renee will meet you there. She's very relieved that you have shown up, because she wants to talk to you about something that's been on her mind. Renee likes you very much, and wants you to be with her (granted that there's nobody else of course), and wants to know if you feel the same way. 250px|right| If you wish to continue courting Renee, the top four responses are all appropriate answers that you can give her. Any of the positive answers will result in Renee being very relieved that you return her feelings! She will offer to walk you home, and the event will end. Not showing up to meet Renee or giving her a negative response will result in losing heart points. If you don't show up to meet Renee, she will be very sad the next time you talk to her, and will remind you that you forgot something important. It will take a little while to regain lost hearts. Proposal (9 Heart Event) After you've worked up Renee's hearts to 9, you can finally propose to her. If you have a Blue Feather, showing it to her will result in a proposal event. Make sure that you have watched all of Renee's events, and that she is at 9 hearts before proposing. Showing her the feather before meeting these requirements may result in Renee not accepting your feather. 250px|right| Find Renee during the day, and show her your Blue Feather. If she wants to accept it, a cut scene will play where she will ask to talk to you somewhere that's a little more private. You will be automatically transferred to the Church Grounds, where Renee will begin confessing her love for you. Tell her that you do want to marry her with one of the options shown, and the two of you will become engaged. After the cut scene plays, you will go to City Hall where Hamilton will arrange a wedding day for you at Celesta Church. The date he arrange it for is random, and can be as early as the next day, or later on in the week. 'Wedding' After you've proposed to Renee, Hamilton will set the day of your wedding for you. It will take place at Celesta Church. On the day of your wedding, you will wake up in the morning and will be transported automatically to the Church for your wedding. There are no tasks to be done on your wedding day other then getting married. You will meet Renee here, along with the guests attending your wedding. At wedding ceremonies, the bride's/groom's family will always appear. Cain, Hanna, and any friends that you've made in Harmonica Town will attend Renee's wedding. Hamilton will appear in every wedding cut scene, and Perry will always be there to make the wedding official. 250px|right| When Perry asks if you promise, answering with "no" will only result in Perry asking again. You will be forced to answer with "yes," and once you do, the marriage will be official! Hamilton will present you with a Honeymoon Ticket that you can use after your wedding ceremony. This will always happen, except for with the special marriage candidates (Witch, Wizard, Harvest King, Harvest Goddess). Simon will always take a photo of you which can be showcased in your home. After the ceremony you will be automatically transported to your home. At home, your spouse will now live with you permanenatly. There is nothing to do after the wedding, and you will automatically be brought to a new day. Your wedding ring is now available as an accessory through your dresser, and it is your choice to wear it or not. Married Life Your spouse will make you a lunch every morning. Depending on how many hearts they have, the quality of the lunch will change. Your spouse can also help you with chores around your farm, which include fishing, mining, watering, harvesting, picking weeds, milking, brushing, and egg/silk collecting. Your spouse's personality depends on what chores they'll be better at. You must select a chore to do in between 6 and 7AM, or else your spouse will go out on their own during the day. You can take your spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse's birthday is also a date you'll need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 6PM. Your spouse may still go out and do things that they did before you married them, but they will always return in the evening. 'Children' Personality If you've married Renee, like all the rest of the possible marriage candidates, your children have three '''out of the four''' personality possibilities: Quiet, Romantic, or Scholarly. The Fiery 'pesonality is not available for any of your children if you marry Renee. Personalities change depending on who you've married. Your child's personality will change their dialogue as well as what chores they specifically specialize in. ' ''' '''Appearance Renee's children will always have hair that is a dark brown, and eyes that are grey. Your children will always look like your spouse, but with a darker hair color. They will also inherit some of your spouse's personality, but you can choose their personality with a variety of different choices offered at each stage of their growth. 'Rival Heart Events' Toby will be your rival for Renee's affection. If the two marry, you'll be able to see their child Matt in your game with any other rival children in the game. You must trigger all of the rival events between the two for them to get married. Playing as a male, you must befriend Toby to see these events. If you're a female, you'll need to befriend Renee. Both Toby and Renee are available from the start of the game, so there are no additional requirements to unlock either of them. 4 Heart Rival Event As a male, you'll need to befriend Toby up to 4 hearts to see this event. Playing as a female, get Renee up to 4 hearts to see this event. Go to the small dock by the Brass Bar any time after 10AM on a day with nice weather to see this event. 250px|right| Toby and Renee have taken the day to go fishing together. Toby's had no luck catching anything today, but Renee offers to share her catch! Renee says she'll boil some fish some time for the two to share, as they go back to fishing. Toby then offers to bring Renee to the ocean sometime. Renee is impressed that Toby would be able to get a boat for that, and would love to go with him one day. 5 Heart Rival Event Regardless of if you're playing as a male or female, Toby/Renee must be at 5 hearts. If you're playing as a female, Renee will come to your house at 5 hearts. She confides in you about her crush on Toby. Because the two of you are friends, she asks for your advice. An option will pop up, where you can encourage Renee to persue her crush. If you want to marry Toby yourself, discourage her. Encouraging Renee will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's heart events. The same event happens if you are a male. You will need 5 hearts with Toby (not Renee), and he will come to your house asking about Renee. The same options and scenerio will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you're going for. 7 Heart Rival Event (Proposal) This is the last event you'll need to trigger in order for Renee and Toby to get married. Renee (if your main character is female) must be at 7 hearts. As a male character, Toby must be at 7 hearts to see the event. You must have seen all of the other previous events. 250px|right| Go to Horn Ranch during the day time in sunny weather to see this final event. Renee and Toby are hard at work caring for the animals, and Renee thanks Toby for always being there to help her. Renee comments that Toby's starting to look like a "dad" to some of the animals. She's glad, because they're like her family. Toby wants to be apart of Renee's family too, and asks her to marry him. Renee happily accepts Toby's proposal. Wedding Two weeks after the 7 heart event, Toby and Renee will have their wedding ceremony. You will get a letter in your mailbox (regardless of which gender you are) from Renee and Toby asking if you will attend their wedding. The date will be on the invitation, as well as the time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10AM. 250px|right| On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Celesta Church to see Toby and Renee's wedding. It is very similar to your own wedding. Renee and Toby's family, as well as any of their friends will attend. You will take your seat and watch the ceremony. All you do is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. 'After Rival Wedding' After Toby and Renee get married, Toby will move out of the Fishery. He no longer lives with Ozzie and Paolo, and will live with Renee at Horn Ranch with her family. Their schedules are still the same, and they can often be found at the same places before they were married. If you're having troubles finding either of them, they can easily be tracked. Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Toby and Renee will give birth to a baby boy Matt. To see Matt's full biography and rival child events, please visit his page on this wiki. Matt will not appear in your Animal Parade file if Renee and Toby do not get married. 'Random Events' Aside from rival marriage events, and heart events, there are random events you can trigger with Renee. This can be done with either gender by befriending her. Horse Friendship To view this event, have a heart level of 3 or higher with Renee and Kathy. Walk towards the barn at Horn Ranch on a sunny day. 250px|right Kathy and Renee are at the ranch grooming two of the horses. Kathy becomes concerned however, because there seems to be something wrong with one of the horses. She doesn't know what's wrong though, and asks Renee about it. When Renee fixes the problem, Kathy thinks the horse might like her better. After all, it's like she can read the horses's mind! Renee says that's not true, as the horse seems really quiet when Kathy doesn't stop by. The girls decide to go to the hot spring. Ghost Troubles You can view this event after ringing the Purple Bell, after 9PM. You'll need to visit the graveyard in the Celesta Church Plaza. You'll hear a sobbing noise as you enter the graveyard. Finn thinks it's that crybaby sprite, Edge, but it actually turns out to be a ghost! The ghost asks you to listen to his story. The ghost reveals his name is Tom, and when he was alive, he left behind a beautiful girl named Anna. Unfortunately, Tom died in an accident and never got to apologize to Anna for an argument that they had before he died. He asks you to go and apologize to Anna for him. If you go to Horn Ranch, you will find Hanna and Renee. Renee shows your character a music box that she found when she was cleaning. She explains that it once belonged to her grandmother, who's name was also Anna. The music box is like the one that Tom described. Renee and Hanna agree that it's okay to give your character the music box. Go back to the graveyard after 9PM with the music box. Hold it in your hands and examine Tom's grave. Tom recognizes that the music box is the one that belonged to Anna, and Finn gives Tom the bad news. Anna's been dead for 20 years. Tom is relieved that Anna kept the music box, and says that Anna is waiting for him. He will take the music box and vanish. Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Characters